Cobalt Blaze
Cobalt Blaze is a Control-Type B-Daman and a variation of Cobalt Blade. It uses the Zero System and was Hasbro-exclusive, being released internationally from 2005-2006, selling for $6.99 USD. It is compromised as a customization between Cobalt Blade, Wing Ninja, Bakuso and Rekuso. IBA Body As a user of the Zero System, Cobalt Blaze uses a generic, white IBA Body with a blue visor. Head Armor and Visor: Cobalt Visor and Cobalt Power Blade Cobalt Blaze's Helmet is compromised of two pieces of a head set-like part that are placed around the visor of the IBA Body. A square-like hole can be found at the centre and provides the space for the signature horn piece for the "Cobalt" series of B-Daman toys. Just like Cobalt Blade, the horn functions as improving one's accuracy when they are about to fire B-DaBalls; dubbed by Hasbro as the "Cobalt Power Blade". Moving the B-Daman itself will change direction of the horn - changing sight as well. It serves as a sort of targeting sight to the opposing B-Daman or object, in general. Hot-rod decals (on a white backdrop) can be placed on the blue Helmet, while another green sticker is made to fit-in with the visor; offering anime-esque eyes in the form of a black pupil, a blue iris and a yellow sclera. Wing Armor: Blaze Grip The Blaze Grip was first released as the Wing Grip with Wing Ninja. Blaze Grip is the primary accessory of this B-Daman, taking the shape of two wings designed to create an easier and possibly a more comfortable hold to the figure, itself. Each wing points outward; gently next to the marble feed of the IBA Body. So theoretically, the Blaze Grip should gift the user with an enhanced method of grip for better air, accuracy and performance and combined with Cobalt Blade's Helmet, creates an accurate depiction of the ideal Control-Type B-Daman. Shoulder Armor: Cobalt Shoulder The Cobalt Shoulders were first released as the Dragon Shoulders with Bakuso and Rekuso. These Cobalt Shoulders are quite generic, taking the form of a basic Shoulder Armor that folds so for essentially, cosmetic purposes. For any real use, they can give more holding points of one's B-Daman grip. The Shoulders are painted blue with a red-coloured bar protrusion and hot rod-like stickers. Wrist Armor: Cobalt Claws The Cobalt Claws were first released as the Assault Claws with Bakuso and Rekuso. The Cobalt Claws harbor a dragon motif; in this case two sharp claws for each of the arms of the IBA Body. These claws are molded onto a square-shaped pad which is inserted into the fists of the IBA Body. While made blue, along with some decals aside, they can provide better grip in that two fingers of one can be pressed above each Claw for an easier hold. Foot Armor: Dragon Foot These Foot Armor ''pieces were first released with Bakuso and Rekuso. Cobalt Blaze's ''Foot Armor resemble dragon-like toes with sharp nails. Due to their design, they are found elongated which can provide additional stability for the B-Daman to support Magazines and such. Dyed of a blue hue, a white, square-like pad is also a part of each Foot. Core Due to the way that the Zero System was designed, the Core itself is a non-removable part of the IBA Body and thus, could not be customized with other Cores; this would change in the Blaster Core System, however. Cobalt Blade's Core is quite basic with no gimmick or specialization of it and its Basic Hold Parts and Basic Trigger are of a red coloration. Other Versions *Cobalt Blade *Cobalt Flare *Midnight Blade *Cobalt Blade S (Battle B-Daman Super Size series, SonoKong only) Overall Gallery Toyline Trivia *Interestingly enough, Cobalt Bla'z'''e shares the same amount and use of characters as its base model: [[Cobalt Blade|Cobalt Bla'd'''e]], albeit only one letter contrast. Category:Control Type Category:Hasbro